1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for driving a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a panel in which a plurality of discharge cells are formed between a rear substrate, having barrier ribs formed therein, and a front substrate. The plasma display apparatus is an apparatus displaying an image by emitting phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet rays, which are generated by selectively discharging the plurality of discharge cells according to input picture signals.
In order to display an image effectively, the plasma display apparatus generally includes a driving controller, which processes input picture signals and outputs the processed signals to a driver for supplying driving signals to the plurality of electrodes included in the panel.
In the case of a plasma display apparatus having a large-sized screen, since a time margin for driving a panel is deficient, it is necessary to drive the panel at a high speed.